


【中文翻译】I'll Always Take Care of You

by Adelay0821



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Depressed Sam, Fluff, Grumpy Sam, Hospital Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Top Sam Winchester, implied Max Banes/Alicia Banes, mentions of canonical torture, pouty sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelay0821/pseuds/Adelay0821
Summary: 圣诞节期间，在Sam手腕受伤急需手术之后，Dean把Mary叫回了地堡。然而，鉴于他们正在向她隐瞒他们俩的关系，她的归来让现在的情况变得有点儿紧张了。Translated from hideyourdemoneyes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Always Take Care of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846239) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [I'll Always Take Care of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846239) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 为Tumblr上的12天的圣诞合作而写。  
> 第一天提示：花环和毛绒袜。

Dean曲起后背的样子能让一个色情片演员嫉妒眼红。  
   
Sam勉强才能把他们只剩半瓶的润滑剂放在床边，他哥哥——兼情人——正在尽全力扭动着碾压那埋在他身体里的老二。  
   
并不是说Sam在那方面有什么问题不能给Dean他想要的；两周之内，他们的妈妈马上就会回来，现在他们拥有的时间已经不多了，而且她还不知道她的儿子们用那种不怎么兄弟的方式睡到了一起。那当然就是指睡在两张床上，只能假装不经意地偷偷亲吻，不能做爱；他们的妈妈拥有猎人最敏锐的直觉，硬碰硬非常危险——她可能会发现那些床笫之间的短促尖叫——在那种他们本该好好睡了的时候。  
   
所以他们正尽可能地、多多益善地满足着彼此。空出两周远离工作，把时间全都浪费在彼此的怀抱、享用情人间才会有的那种晚餐，仅仅只是想在她出现之前，满足一下彼此“不想仅仅作为兄弟”的愿望，一点点儿也行。.  
   
Dean在Sam到达他前列腺的时候猛地一震，他的胳膊垂了下来。他松开手，轻轻推了推床头柜，然后把脸埋到了枕头里，愉悦地尖叫出声。  
   
Sam呻吟一声，双手滑向Dean光滑的、有着星星点点雀斑的后背。他的臀部正疯狂地做着活塞运动，追逐着他们两个的高潮。  
   
Dean先射了。他在Sam握住他的老二又轻划了两下的时候失去了意识。他呻吟着Sam的名字，射在了床单和他的肚子上。  
   
射的时候他紧拽着Sam，他的洞口因为高潮而抽动着，Sam因为这突如其来的紧缩而倒吸了一口气，他用还能活动的那只手再次绞紧了Dean的屁股。  
   
他继续尽全力操弄着Dean，用他的高潮在他身上工作着，他的臀部向前顶动着，肌肤上黏湿的击打声和床嘎吱嘎吱的摇晃声，把本来寂静的地堡沾染上了些许全然色情的氛围。  
   
“哦，操，Dean，”Sam喘息着把他又硬了的老二尽可能深地埋进Dean的身体里，它在高潮来临时拉伸震颤着。而Dean的老二则在Sam填满他之后抽搐着，迎来了最后一次高潮。  
   
Sam把Dean仍然僵直的后背掰了过来，喘息着贴着他的肩膀。  
   
“不客气。”Dean咕哝着，肋骨上被轻轻打了一拳。  
   
“你也射了。”Sam低声说，一路亲吻着Dean的后背。   
“因为你要把我顶穿了。”  
   
“就因为我的老二哪都不能去。你的屁股太紧了，太震惊了，我竟然能进去。”  
   
Dean笑了起来，“为了宝贝弟弟，我是不是应该一直让它保持紧致？（Gotta keep it tight for my baby brother don't I?）我知道你多爱那种处子的感觉。”他戏弄着他。  
   
Sam咬了一口他的肩胛骨。“放规矩点，要不然我就会再操你一次。”  
   
“你说的好像我肯定会反抗一样。”  
   
Sam晃着屁股，仍半硬着的老二直挺挺地抵在Dean的前列腺上。而后者猛地颤了一下，倒抽了一口气，然后呻吟起来。  
   
“嗯，好，太过了。我认输。”   
“我就知道会这样。”  
   
Sam慢慢地把自己抽了出来，然后亲吻着Dean的肩膀。“我去拿点东西喝。”  
   
Dean抬头对他微笑。“谢谢，Sammy。”  
   
Sam的脚离开了床沿，转了个方向，然后他光裸的脚就陷进了黏滑的润滑液里，那瓶Dean刚刚从床头柜上碰倒的润滑油。他的脚猛地滑了出去，他重重地摔到了地上，右手猛地伸出来，徒劳地试图保持平衡。  
   
起初是很恐怖的嘎吱声，然后是疼痛。Sam痛苦地大叫起来，一屁股坐在了地上，收回了手臂。  
   
Dean大叫了一声。“Sam！”  
   
他从床上跳了下来，蹲到了Sam旁边。   
“操，你还好吗？”  
   
Sam呻吟了一声，脸上满是痛苦。   
“又是我的手腕。”  
   
“还能动一下吗？”  
   
“我他妈的不行，Dean——操。”他又呻吟一声向下望去，手腕已经肿了起来。忽视那个肿胀，他还能看见原本正常的手腕的一角。   
“医院。”Dean马上说。他站了起来，快速地找到了他们的衣服，没有忘记小心避开那些润滑液。  
   
Dean帮Sam穿好了衣服，避开了每一刻Sam可能会想痛的尖叫的时刻。“你都把这个手腕弄坏多少次了，huh？”Dean嘲笑他，想让Sam笑起来。  
“三次，”Sam喘息着，“最起码，这三次都有医生让它痊愈了——谁知道还有多少处他们不清楚的骨折。”  
   
Dean把Sam推了起来，把他的旧衬衫扔到了那滩润滑液上。“被润滑液放倒，我不敢相信。”  
   
“嗯呢，医生也不会。”Sam哼哼着说。  
   
**  
   
他们真的没有。好吧，他们可能曾经相信过他，但是当第三个护士窃笑着路过他们的时候，Sam知道自己完了。  
   
“早知道应该敷上冰块儿先的。”Sam发起牢骚。Dean伸出手环住Sam的背，用那种应该会挺舒服的方式。  
   
“我不能修复一个骨折了的手腕，Sam。而且，医生好像很担心你，鉴于你的手腕以前就骨折过，两次。”  
   
“起初那两次根本不是我的错，”Sam怒视着地板，咕哝着抱怨道。  
   
“就只是，放松，huh？”  
   
“太荒谬了，Dean。就说‘他们看我一眼，我就好了。（em gimme a cast and I’ll be fine.）*’”  
   
“让他们给你的胳膊照个X光，Sammy。我就在这。如果你是个听话的好孩子，我出去之后还会给你买个冰激凌。”他嘲笑道，Sam的目光更凶险了。  
   
“你是个混蛋。（You’re a dick.）”  
   
“我知道。”Dean向前靠了过去，嘴唇轻柔地轻压上了Sam的。  
   
Sam躺倒回了床上。  
   
“这太傻了。”他又评论道。  
   
“什么傻？”  
   
“所有事。傻逼润滑液，傻逼医院，傻逼花环。谁他妈把圣诞节花环放在急诊病房？没人会在正处于极度痛苦的时候享受圣诞节。”  
   
Dean被他弟弟这话所表现出的孩子气给逗笑了，才发现装饰在房间上半部分的花环。它们被红色和金色的丝带紧缠在一起。  
   
“它们有点儿可爱。”他耸耸肩。   
“蠢到家了。”Sam咕哝着，在他打算把胳膊往里靠靠的时候又呻吟起来。  
   
**  
   
Sam被快速地照完了X光片。出来的时候表情不怎么高兴。   
‘真他妈操蛋了。’他对Dean咕哝着说。护士把他安置好，在他的手腕上放好冰袋后才急匆匆地敢去找医生。  
   
“怎么啦？”Dean在护士离开后问他。   
“我手腕彻底废了。我看了X光片；看起来至少有两到三处骨折。我得手术——伙计，这意味着我可能有几个月都不能猎魔了。”  
   
Dean疑惑地看了Sam一眼，“这就是你在担心的吗？”Dean gave Sam a confused look.  
   
“那是我们的工作。”  
   
“就是一个工作，Sam。你还可以做查资料这样的工作，我自己去猎魔。”  
   
“不。你没这个机会。你永远不会独自出去，特别是现在，那个死神疯狂的想要收割我们的灵魂。”  
   
“哦得啦，Sam。我没关系的。”  
   
Sam用他的那只好手臂抓住了Dean的手。“不。”  
   
Dean温柔地笑了。“好，好，好。我们一会看看医生怎么说就知道了。”Dean smiled weakly.  
   
Sam靠向Dean的胸口，在他挪动手腕时做了个鬼脸。  
   
“嘿，Sam。”医生走进来的时候向他温和地打了个招呼。  
   
Sam疲劳地看着他，“真高兴我还没死透呢——你们一定很忙吧，”他说道，声音中听不出来愤怒。  
   
“我们受雇的时间也不是很长，没经验。对此我很抱歉。我看了你的X光片，看起来有一场手术亟待执行，只有那样才能修复你的骨折。”   
Sam点了点头。“我了解了。所以我们什么时候能做？”  
   
“从现在起，最早三天之后使我们能让你进手术室，如果你没有其他意见的话；很多人都有。我们可以把你的手腕固定在一个有止痛药的夹板上，然后等到要手术的时候你再回来。你也可以在医院里住下以防它情况变糟，但我不知道你的保护措施是否足够，因为它看起来好像并不必要。”  
   
Sam摇了摇头。“不，我会回家。”  
“Sam，你不能把它搞的更糟。”Dean表示不赞同。  
   
“但我想在咱闷家里睡觉，你知道我不喜欢医院，De。”  
医生笑了起来，然后看了一眼Sam的表格。“你们是兄弟吗？”他大声地问。  
   
Dean抬起了头，有点儿惊讶；一般情况下他们都会被认为是情侣。他张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。  
   
“我男朋友，”Sam接茬，“我们在一起很多很多年了。”   
“抱歉，你们吵架的时候就像一对兄弟。”

Sam微微耸了耸肩，“我们经常被那么说。所以，你想不想给我安排个手术？”  
   
医生点了点头。“当然，我马上回来。”  
   
他很快离开了，Dean挑起了眉毛。“现在我们是彼此的男朋友了？”   
“你想让我说兄弟？”Sam嘶嘶着反抗。  
   
“正常情况下我们会那么说。”  
   
Sam生气地皱起眉毛，惊讶于Dean竟然介意这个问题。“我——我很抱歉？我不知道你介意。”他耸了耸肩，垂下了眼睛。  
   
“没关系。”Dean轻声说，但是Sam还是觉得有什么事情在烦恼着他。  
   
**  
   
“我想回家”Sam抱怨道，医院里痛苦的药物处理让他有点儿困，而且很烦。   
“给我十五分钟，行吗？”  
   
Sam叹了口气，点了点头，把自己更深地摔进椅子里。“不知道你半夜要去商店干嘛。”  
   
“在最后时刻我发现我很需要的一个东西。我会很快的。”

Sam看着Dean快速地走出了车子跑进超市，他的眼皮因困倦开始打架，然后紧紧闭上了。  
   
**  
   
Sam醒过来的时候，他正躺在盖在他和Dean的床上的毯子下面，觉得温暖又舒适。就他自己一个人，但这没什么好惊讶的，Dean总会在半夜起来瞎逛或者看看书——睡觉对猎人们来说从来不是什么易事。  
   
他几乎已经忘记了他骨折了的手腕，直到他打算用擦擦脸，然后以痛苦地惨叫作为结尾为止。

Dean肯定就在离他很近的地方，一听到Sam的尖叫，Dean 就慌张地准备好出击了。  
   
“怎么了！”  
   
“没啥，不好意思——我移胳膊移快了，”Sam咕哝着，把胳膊搁在支架上，又让它靠近了自己。  
Dean轻声叹了口气，稍稍放下心来。“需要点儿药吗？”   
“我还好。”  
   
然后Dean走近了他，坐到了床沿上。  
   
“我给你买了个东西。”  
   
“啥？”Sam轻声问，把他的头凑近了点儿，无意间划过Dean的大腿。  
   
Dean弯下身子，从地上拿了一个小包裹。他把它递给Sam，后者结果包裹快速地拆开了它，然后给了Dean一个死亡凝视。   
“你在开玩笑吧。”  
   
“没。现在你就不会又在润滑液上滑倒了。”Dean解释道，接过包裹，拿出了一双由亮红色和绿色组成的袜子。它摸着很柔软，是毛皮的，上面还有一个乳胶做的圣诞花环。  
   
“你知道你就是个蠢驴。”  
   
“我这么做是因为我在乎你，”Dean大吼着回应，把袜子撑开，然后把毛毯扔到了Sam腿边儿。  
   
“你要——Dean！”  
   
Sam开始又踢又扭，在Dean挠向他光裸的脚底时大笑了起来。  
   
“停下！”  
   
Dean露齿而笑，然后就真的停下了。紧接着，他猛地拉了袜子一把。  
   
“看见没，温暖又舒适。”  
   
“我就只能看见你是个混蛋了。”Sam说，微笑着转着眼睛。


End file.
